Sisters
by btownbabe
Summary: Petunia is a year older than Lily and she makes it her duty to watch over Lily at Hogwarts, but the marauders don't agree
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and I doubt it is good enough that anyone would try to steal it anyway.

A/N: by the way, this wont seem to work at first with Petunia going to Hogwarts, but it all ties in, so don't worry, just read it and it will all come together by the time I finish it. 

-Cinderella

SISTERS

chapter one:

  
  


Lily and Petunia Evans held hands and ran through the barrier. 

Two months earlier Lily had discovered that she was a witch, just like her big sister, who just happened to be her best friend. Petunia had been accepted at Hogwarts a year earlier. Lily could barely hold in her excitement, she felt like she could just burst at any moment. Petunia had spent countless nights with Lily when neither of the girls could sleep, just describing Hogwarts and the entire magical world to her. Lily was fascinated by anything and everything magical.

Petunia held Lily's hand protectively as they walked through the crowds of people on platform 9 3/4. Suddenly two rambunctious boys ran straight into Lily. One of them looked at the two girls and whistled as the other smiled appreciatively. Lily and Petunia actually looked a lot alike if you ignored the colors. They were both slender girls just beginning to get some curves. They both had clear complexions, round faces, beautiful large eyes, and long, straight hair. Petunia had tan skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes while Lily had porcelain skin, green eyes, and fiery red hair. Petunia snorted in disgust at the boys' undisguised stares. She then moved to help Lily up off the ground and helped her brush herself off. The boys, who were both second years like Petunia, seemed more than willing to help her brush off Lily's clothes, but backed away after a warning growl from Petunia. Finally, Petunia turned to them, anger apparent in her eyes. "Now, what the hell do you two think you are doing running over my little sister?" asked Petunia with a ferocity that Lily rarely saw and never had directed at her. "Not that I expect anything better from the James Potter and Sirius Black." she added this line as an afterthought with sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

"Hey, hey, cool it 'tunia. It was just an accident, although I would rather refer to it as fate." Sirius said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Lily.

"Sorry." James said simply and then muttered, "come on Sirius, lets go, now."

Petunia rolled her eyes and led her sister onto the train. Soon, Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor with her sister, Sirius, James, and their friends Remus, and Peter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*6 years later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily looked across the table at her sister. They were seated in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Suddenly the doors burst open and in strutted the marauders. Lily rolled her eyes and coughed pointedly. Her sister looked up and copied the motion. Soon, all of the girls and guys in their group were looking up and glaring in the direction of the marauders. Lily couldn't help but think that she might like to get to know them despite all of the warnings from her sister. The first week that Lily had been at Hogwarts, Petunia had told her all about the marauders and what womanizers they are. Finding all evidence supporting what Petunia said, Lily decided that her sister was being truthful. Still... one had to admit that they were handsome. They were all tall and ruggedly built. James had dark hair that looked almost black, while Sirius's hair was black. James had blue eyes that seemed to have depth that went on forever. His hair was messy in a way that made you want to run your fingers through it. Sirius had dark laughing eyes that were a little unnerving at first because they could get so dark that they almost blended with his pupils. His hair was also messy, but not as messy as James's and it could be tamed. Remus had golden hair and ice blue eyes. His hair was slightly curly and he wore it so it looked tousled. His eyes seemed to see right through you and made a lot of people quite jumpy. Peter was also blonde, although his hair was more of a dirty blonde, his hair was always worn much like the others although slightly neater. He had blue-green eyes that were a beautiful mixture and reminded people of the sea. All of the boys were tall and muscular from quidditch, although Peter was slightly shorter and thinner than the others.

Sirius seemed to suddenly see Lily. His face broke into a wide grin as he sauntered over. "Hello there Tunia. Hey Lilz, I see you are looking hot today, as usual." Lily began to giggle but cut off quickly and turned it into a cough after a reprimanding look from her sister. Unfortunately this cough didn't get by Sirius who had been determined to date Lily since she had really blossomed in her third year. 'Maybe this year I'll get my chance' though Sirius as he gave Lily a wink and headed off towards his friends, away from a slightly blushing Lily and a distraught looking Petunia.


	2. KID!

Lily walked down the halls to her potions class with her best friends Jenny, a small Filipino girl with what many teachers referred to as a major attitude problem, 

  
  


Ellie, a sweet girl with blonde hair, pale skin, and a passion for dance,

  
  


and Yxsu, an oriental girl with a strange white streak near the front of her hair only adding to her exotic personality. 

  
  


The girls laughingly referred to their group as the JELY's, for the first initial of each of their first names.

  
  


Without warning, although bookbags don't usually give warning, her book bag split open and the contents spilled across the hall.

  
  


Lily immediately insisted that her friends go along to class with out her and she finally threatened to pull the worst prank she could think of on them if they didn't move their "spazzy little arses" and get to class.

  
  


They laughed but did as she said.

  
  


Just as she began to pick up her things, someone came up behind her and began to help her with her things. 

  
  


She looked up, mostly expecting Sirius who was constantly helping her and watching out for her, but was surprised to look into the shocking blue eyes of James. 

  
  


As he gathered up the last of her stuff for her he said a quick "Here ya go, kid" and began to walk off.

  
  


She said "thanks" but inside she was thinking something very different.

  
  


'KID?!!! What the bloody hell is that all about?! I am in sixth year, I am not a bloody kid!!!'

  
  


If you couldn't tell, Lily was furious. She rarely got this mad.

  
  


She stormed to potions class, arriving late, but she no longer cared. Professor Cruella glared at her and declared that 10 points would be taken from Gryffendor, but upped it to 15 and gave Lily a detention when Lily slammed her books down and muttered "senile old hag."

  
  


Yxsu looked over at her wide eyed and scooted away slightly.

  
  


The other Jely's rarely saw Lily on a rampage like this, but they always knew that when she was, the result wouldn't be pretty.

  
  


After a rather uneventful potions, the girls headed towards herbology, and then to lunch.

  
  


The whole class time they could tell Lily was deep in thought, and that scared them more than anything.

  
  


Soon it was lunchtime and Lily had a look of determination and satisfaction on her face.

  
  


As they walked into the great hall, Lily looked around and spotted the Marauders, and her sister beckoning to her from the end of the table opposite the Marauders.

  
  


Lily carefully judged the distance between the Marauders and her sister and deemed that she had time.

  
  


She looked at Sirius, caught his eye, winked, and ran her tongue over her front teeth.

  
  


His eyes widened with surprise, as well as his fellow Marauders's who had turned to see what was so interesting behind them.

  
  


Lily quickly walked over to the Marauders and sat in Sirius's lap.

  
  


'Oh, crap,' she thought. 'Petunia just got up, better make this quick' On that note, she quickly leaned over and began to snog Sirius senseless, and he definitely didn't protest. 

  
  


After 15 seconds (Petunia was counting as she walked to see how badly she needed to harm Sirius, after all, she was sure that it was his fault), Lily stopped, judging that Petunia would almost be there.

  
  


She stood abruptly, winked at Sirius, gave James a look that could practically kill anyone several times over, and cooly walked over to Petunia where she immidiately started soothing her, telling her that it was all a mistake and that it must have been the Slytherans playing a trick on her.

  
  


-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

  
  


Thats all for today everyone!

  
  


Drowning Goldfish: I'm Glad you like it! And it will be a Lily James thing, in a little bit (trust me, its coming... ooo that sounded creepy!)

  
  


Zetta: thanks for the suggestion, did I do better this time with breaking it up? I tried.

  
  


Sorry for not posting sooner, I was praying to the porcelain god in the bathroom. I will try to post again a.s.a.p.!

  
  


A/N- ok, so I now own the Jely's except for Lily and I own the plot, but that is it

  
  


P.S. Ok,

I'll write if you do review

I'll write if you don't review

  
  


If you don't review don't complain

cause how could I have made it better

If your views you never explain


	3. sugar high

A/N: so so sorry its taken me so long everyone, but I have been so busy!

  
  


Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I own nothing you recognize from J.K.'s books

  
  


"W hat leaves through yonder window fall? Tis a tree and Lily tis a flower. But m'lady tisn't any ordinary flower but tis the most beautiful bud to be seen by the likes of a mere human."

  
  


"AWWW... Siri, that was so sweet! Completely lame, but sweet." Lily said.

  
  


Sirius couldn't decide wether to scowl or to grin at her words. They were sitting together in the common room, for once without Petunia.

  
  


Much to Petunia's displeasure, Lily had a free period where she used to have divination.

  
  


Suddenly jumping up, Sirius said, "Dance with me Daisy!"

  
  


"Ummm..."

  
  


"Something wrong, Sunflower?"

  
  


"That's not my name, neither of those are."

  
  


"Can you see the pattern, Cauliflower?"

  
  


"Well, I did, but Cauliflower isn't really a flower."

  
  


"Insignificant details!" Sirius giggled madly.

  
  


Lily's eyes opened widely. 'He's finally gone completely off the deep end' she thought.

  
  


When something fluttered from Sirius's pocket, Lily quickly snatched it. It was a Sugar Quill wrapper.

  
  


"Sirius," she began, " how many of these have you eaten?"

  
  


Sirius looked guilty for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure, snatched the wrapper back, waved his wand while muttering, and as music started to play said, "That doesn't matter, what matters right now is that you dance with me."

  
  


They began to sway to the music. Lily tilted her head up to look at Sirius. As she did, he leaned down and gently kissed her.

  
  


They jumped apart as a frightened, blood curdling scream pierced the air.


	4. short chapt

A/N: I just couldn't leave you hanging for too long there

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff that is in the Harry Potter books

  
  


"NOOOOOO!" Petunia crid out. She began to wail, "Where did I go wrong?! Where did I go wrong?! I fed you, I clothed you, I was always there for you! Do you know how long I was in labor with you?! Ok... so I never actually was in labor with you, but if I had been, you would be feeling really guilty right now! Now that I think about it... you should be feeling really guilty anyways." Petunia turned to Sirius, who was deathly pale, "Don't just stand there wasting air, you sexist pig! What were you doing to my sister?! This had better be a damned good excuse!"

  
  


"Well you see, Lily was eating a Sugar Quill," Sirius pulled out one of the wrappers, "and she started to choke on it. Well, being the natural hero that I am, I did the hiemelich meneuver on her. I quickly discovered that I would have to give her mouth to mouth rececitation. That is exactly what we were doing as you came in." Sirius said all this very quickly, but amazingly innocently.

  
  


"Is this true, Lily?"

  
  


"More or less" was Lily's quick reply.


	5. Damn she's hot!

Disclaimer: as usual, I do not own any of the Harry Potter stuff, yes, that's right kids, I still don't, you know what? I never will

  
  


One day after dinner, James came stalking up to Lily.

  
  


"Don't play with my best friend, Lily." he stated simply.

  
  


Lily glared at him witheringly. "What makes you think I'm playing with him?"

  
  


"You just want to prove something, and your using him to do it."

  
  


"Yes, I want to prove something, but that's just the added bonus to being with Siri."

  
  


"Do not play games with him, Lily!" James became almost insistent. Lily couldn't help but think that there was something about the way he said it that stated that he was more worried about her than Sirius, but she wasn't about to give Sirius up.

  
  


"Life is a game, James! Everything is just a new game to play, sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. Sirius doesn't seem to mind playing this game, and I know I don't!"

  
  


"Don't play this game, Lily, not this one." James seemed curiously sad as he said it.

  
  


Lily wasn't about to give in, but she was tired of something. She new she either had to push him over the edge so that he would storm off or make him laugh. She was unsure of what his reaction would be to what she said next.

  
  


"What, James, do you want me to play doctor with you instead?" she inquired with a smirk, batting her eyelashes suggestively.

  
  


James face turned red and he opened his mouth to yell at her, but then seemed to think better of it and began to laugh heartily.

  
  


"Ok, ok, Lily, I give up for today, but I still don't agree with this."

  
  


Lily smiled sweetly at him and sauntered off towards her room.

  
  


*damn, she's sexy* he thought.

*ay ay ay, James es muy caliento! Muy, muy, muy caliento. Espanol? Oi* Lily had to admit, James seemed to get her a bit mixed up. Ok, ok, more than a bit, I mean, come on, her thoughts were in Spanish (and not very good Spanish at that).

  
  


Lily took a cool shower (thanks to persistent thoughts of James) and went to bed. Meanwhile, over in the boys dorms, James took a cool shower and wondered why he ever thought Lily was a little kid. No little kid could walk like that. Hell, they couldn't even get close. James soon flopped on to his bed and drifted off to sleep.

  
  


The next morning, Lily awoke to find a note and a Lily on her bedside table. After a moment she realized that also acompanying the note were Jenny, Ellie, and Yxsu crowded around her bed.

  
  


"What do you guys want?" she mumbled.

  
  


"We want to you read your note." Said Ellie.

  
  


"Cause it wouldn't tell us the message." added Yxsu.

  
  


"So get your arse up and read it before I kick your arse to California so a shark can chew hungrily on it." Jenny put in after the other two were done."

  
  


"All right, all right, don't get your chonies in a bunch." Lily pulled herself upright slowly and opened the note.

  
  


'Hello Lily' scrawled across the top right before her very eyes.

  
  


She just stared

  
  


'Well, aren't you going to say hello back?'

  
  


"Umm... hello."

  
  


'This is Sirius, by the way. I just wanted to tell you good morning and ask you to meet me by the lake after breakfast, remember, it's Saturday. But don't tell anyone, it's very hush hush.'

'Actually he's just afraid of your sister'

'Shut up James!'

'It's the truth! By the way Lily, I'm sorry if you were offended the other day by my statement about you being a kid'

  
  


"It's ok."

  
  


'Good, cause I hope we can stay friends for the sake of the kids. Lord know that little Siri is demented enough without us adding to the damage'

  
  


"True, true"

  
  


'You guys shut up!' it was obviously Sirius again, 'So, Lily, my dear, will you meet me by the lake this afternoon? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaase?'

  
  


"Of course" she said with a grin.

  
  


'Great! Well, we have to go because the spell on this paper is very temporary, goodbye!'

  
  


"Bye guys. Bye Siri she added with a more seductive tone of voice."

  
  


'Bye! Umm... Sirius can't answer right now, he is a puddle on the floor. We'll see you later.'

With that the parchment went blank.

  
  


"We'll, Lily," said Yxsu, "what did it say?"

  
  


"Oh, it was just Sirius wishing me good morning, he is so sweet."

  
  


"Yeah..." sighed Ellie.

  
  


"Well, lets get to breakfast."

  
  


They all remembered how hungry they were and rushed down to breakfast, none of them noticing Lily winking at Sirius or thinking anything of it when she simply stated that she was going back up to the dorm to read. In truth she was getting ready for meeting Sirius that afternoon.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N 

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been really busy and I'm not exactly sure if anyone likes my story. I mean, reviews really are encouraging. Please, review, criticism is welcome (the helpful kind). Thanx, I really will try to update soon.


	6. second thoughts

Lily was finally dressed and ready to go meet Sirius. 

  
  


'Oh, crap! I have to meet him at the lake in five minutes' she thought. She began to race through the hallways. She was almost to the castle entrance when she slammed into something hard, judging by the pain in her nose, it was very hard. She looked up to discovered that she had slammed into the well built chest of James Potter.

  
  


"Umm, sorry James."

  
  


"That's ok. Where are you running off to?"

  
  


"My date with Sirius." She couldn't understand why, but she felt almost guilty in saying it. She quickly shook off the feeling, bade James a hasty goodbye and ran out the doors.

  
  


When she saw Sirius, thoughts of James flew almost completely from her mind. She ran up behind Sirius and covered his eyes. In a deep voice she told him "guess who!"

  
  


"Umm, give me a hint" 

  
  


"I am really a girl and I think your sexy."

  
  


"Oh, well that's easy. Its Snape!"

  
  


"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW" Lily cried as Sirius whipped around. He sighed heavily, "oh, it's only you Lily, I was sure it was my Snapey Baby."

  
  


"Ok, if you're gonna keep talking like that, I'm leaving."

  
  


"Stopping!"

  
  


"Good, so, what did you have planned for us, dear?"

  
  


"Well, darling, I brought us a lovely picnic and a blanket, and a camera. So, let's begin this wonderful feast, eh?"

  
  


"Sounds great!"

  
  


They ate too much of the wonderful feast and took a million (or so it seemed) pictures, and had a fabulous time. Lily sighed as she looked at Sirius who was reading her a story. Ok, ok, so it was Cat in the Hat but he looked so adorable while he read it.

  
  


She smiled and cuddled closer to him. He draped his arms across her shoulders and suddenly leaned towards her. Lily raised herself up to meet him and they shared a delicate kiss, full of passion that they were now sure that both of them felt. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist when suddenly,

  
  


"LILY! You will never believe what just happened!" Petunia ran out of the castle screaming this at her sister.

  
  


Lily sighed heavily, detangling herself from Sirius and giving him an apologetic look. Upon seeing how frightened he seemed, she got up and led Petunia away after mouthing "later" to him.

  
  


"So... what's going on, 'tunia?"

  
  


"Well... you will never guess who I agreed to go to the Christmas Ball with!"

  
  


"Then just tell me already!"

  
  


"PETER PETEGREW! I mean, I know I swore I would never go out with a marauder, but he is just so sweet and unlike the rest of those monsters." She sighed and got a far off, dreamy look in her eyes.

  
  


Lily smiled, "Congrats! I have to admit that he is cute and sweet, although he is a bit quiet."

  
  


"I know, but I'm hoping I can bring him out of his shell a bit. He is so wonderful once you get to know him."

  
  


"Now, if you'll excuse me, dear sister, I have to go work on snagging a date of my own."

  
  


"Oooooo, got anyone in mind?"

  
  


"You'll just have to wait and find out." Lily told her with a smile and bounced away.

  
  


"It had better be someone I approve of, Lily Rose Evans! Or you will be in big trouble, missy!"

  
  


'Yeah, yeah' Lily thought, ' do I really want to go with Sirius. I want to be sure. Hmmm, maybe James. What the hell? well, he is cute. But he can be such a jerk! Ugh, back to Sirius... Yeah, I think that's who I'm goin' for.'

  
  


She convinced herself that she wanted Sirius but she began to have second thoughts after she ran into something hard and gazed into a pair of deep azul eyes for the second time that day.


	7. umm yeah

Sorry people, this isn't really a chapter. I just wanted to apologize for not updating for so long and I would like to ask for some more reviews if you want me to keep going. I don't know if this story is any good so I was thinking that I might just kill this story and try again or something, if you like the story but think that there is something that could improve, please give me some (nice) criticism. Thanx, toodles.

-Cinderella


End file.
